Bursting into the Temple of Mew
by Jockeybane
Summary: Along with his friends, Kenshin joins the Temple of Mew to learn under the legends. A Collaboration.
1. Chapter 1

Jockeybane: Hello again everyone! I want to bring you another fanfiction in the Pokémon universe. This story is based on the Temple of Mew. I won't drone on any longer, but before we begin:

Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form, own the Pokémon franchise. All products belong to their respective owners.

(Page Break)

The rays of the moon brightly shined into the holes in the canopy, revealing the mossy stone structure hidden beneath the leaves. The structure housed numerous cracks and chisels into the walls, and vines hugged the entrance of the building. At a first glance, the structure would appear to have been abandoned since ancient times. However, that was hardly the case.

The interior of the structure remained eerily silent. The inhabitants had long since departed into their sleep. A hallway lined with doors housed the many sleeping residence. Most doors where shut, others where cracked, and others lied against the door. A certain room lied almost completely shut, the small crack letting a small line of light. The beam rested on a single eye of one of the inhabitants.

In a room not far away, a single man slowly opened his door. He slowly opened the door, swinging it open, stepping out, and shutting it, without making a sound. The man was dressed in a large trench coat, which appeared to be much larger than its owner's average size. The coat was unbuttoned, revealing a modest turtle neck and jeans. He pulled back the sleeve hiding his left hand, revealing a glowing red stone. The man quickly pocketed it, making sure the glow did not escape the stone's holding place.

However, from the nearby open room, the quick change of color awoke the inhabitant on his bed. He stayed silent, only opening the one eye, peering through to the outside window. From it, the moon was openly visible. However, the inhabitant's view of the large satellite was obstructed by an unseen force. The beams seemed to dim for a second, before returning to its normal state.

Inside the room of the trench coated man, a book rested on the edge of a shelf constructed of rock. The book, however, slipped and fell to the ground, only needing the motion of the door shutting to drive it off its perch. The book fell onto its binding, opening to a page, where a pen was rested.

_I have finally worked up the courage to retrieve the gem. I have the landscape all planned out, and I should check the next page for my plan. Of all the nights to pull off my test, this one openly became the most apparent. My companions are most likely exhausted. I pray they not notice me._

_ I am writing this so I may keep calm. I will not be able to predict what might happen if they would find me. I ask myself this question, is all of this worth it? Risk all this, just to confirm my suspicions about this Gem? I have to. This might be a technological breakthrough. Need I look back for if I have given up, I must remember:_

_What if there are more?_

_Kenshin_

(Page Break)

Jockeybane: I hope to update this as much as possible. I would love feedback, and I thank everyone for clicking.


	2. Chapter 2

Jockeybane: Now we begin the actual story. Please leave reviews concerning the story, as I would like to improve as much as possible.

(Page Break)

The rays of the moon brightly shined into the holes in the canopy, revealing the mossy stone structure hidden beneath the leaves. The structure housed numerous cracks and chisels into the walls, and vines hugged the entrance of the building. At a first glance, the structure would appear to have been abandoned since ancient times. However, that was hardly the case.

The interior of the structure remained eerily silent. The inhabitants had long since departed into their sleep. A hallway lined with doors housed the many sleeping residence. Most doors where shut, others where cracked, and others lied against the door. A certain room lied almost completely shut, the small crack letting a small line of light. The beam rested on a single eye of one of the inhabitants.

In a room not far away, a single man slowly opened his door. He slowly opened the door, swinging it open, stepping out, and shutting it, without making a sound. The man was dressed in a large trench coat, which appeared to be much larger than its owner's average size. The coat was unbuttoned, revealing a modest turtle neck and jeans. He pulled back the sleeve hiding his left hand, revealing a glowing red stone. The man quickly pocketed it, making sure the glow did not escape the stone's holding place.

However, from the nearby open room, the quick change of color awoke the inhabitant on his bed. He stayed silent, only opening the one eye, peering through to the outside window. From it, the moon was openly visible. However, the inhabitant's view of the large satellite was obstructed by an unseen force. The beams seemed to dim for a second, before returning to its normal state.

Inside the room of the trench coated man, a book rested on the edge of a shelf constructed of rock. The book, however, slipped and fell to the ground, only needing the motion of the door shutting to drive it off its perch. The book fell onto its binding, opening to a page, where a pen was rested.

_I have finally worked up the courage to retrieve the gem. I have the landscape all planned out, and I should check the next page for my plan. Of all the nights to pull off my test, this one openly became the most apparent. My companions are most likely exhausted. I pray they not notice me._

_ I am writing this so I may keep calm. I will not be able to predict what might happen if they would find me. I ask myself this question, is all of this worth it? Risk all this, just to confirm my suspicions about this Gem? I have to. This might be a technological breakthrough. Need I look back for if I have given up, I must remember:_

_What if there are more?_

_Kenshin_


End file.
